


say it again, then again

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Multi, One Shot, and a little bit on angst, for one specific reason thats it, is that Din loves Luke very much, mand'alor din djarin, the takeaway here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Din and Obi-Wan have a quiet conversation in the library.It's brief, but Din walks away with a lighter heart.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 18
Kudos: 565





	say it again, then again

Mandalore was always quiet at night. 

The winds died down as the moon rose, and the constant howl that filled the planet disappeared into soft whispers and murmured songs. Din sang Grogu to sleep every night to those songs, then lay in bed with Luke, whispering in time to the winds and tracing constellations across pale skin. 

Luke had fallen asleep a while ago, but Din sill lay awake. 

The starlight cast pretty shadows across the room and laced Luke’s hair with pretty white. Din gently pushed it back and out of Luke’s face, ghosting his fingers down his jaw before gently cupping Luke’s cheek.

Luke hummed, leaned into the touch. 

“You’re still awake?” he mumbled. He blinked open his eyes, smiled sleepily. 

Din smiled just as softly, ghosting his thumb just under Luke’s eye before gently kissing the corner of his mouth. “It’s fine--go back to sleep.”

Luke hummed again, quiet and lovely. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Luke was always able to read Din so well. Even before Luke came to Mandalore, even before they started sharing soft kisses and bright laughs and murmured secrets and love notes, before they snuck around like teenagers high on the first breaths of love--before all of that, Luke knew how to read Din in all his stoicism and stiff expressions. 

“It’s just a walk. I won’t be gone long,” Din kissed Luke’s cheek this time, coaxing him back to resting his head on the pillow. “Go back to sleep, _kar’ta_.” 

The Mando’a slipped easily off his tongue, and Luke slipped back into sleep just as easily. 

Din watched him for a moment, pressed another soft kiss to Luke’s temple, then slowly slid from the bed. Luke still reached a hand over to Din’s side of the bed when his weight left it, reaching for him blindly before settling his hand on the pillow. 

Din smiled softly before he slipped out of the room. 

He peeked into Grogu’s room as he passed it. The child was sleeping soundly, so Din ducked back out and started making his way towards the library. 

When Din had become Mand’alor, when he had been officially accepted by his people as their leader, he had been given the old palace to reside in. Din hadn’t wanted it--truthfully, he thought it was idiotic that he would be given such a large place to live while everyone else was stuck with the rubble. So Din had taken a wing for himself, then opened up the rest of the palace to his people while they rebuilt their homes. 

It had worked out well.

Din had his privacy respected, and when Luke moved in with him he was able to keep the privacy he was used to. 

The library had been included in Din’s living area more for Luke’s sake than anything else. Din left it open during the day, but when night fell those who resided in the palace knew to stay out of it. Din tended to wander, working out political issues and treaties and clan disputes in the quiet comfort of night. Just as Luke took up residence in the library during the day, Din did so at night. 

So when he opened the door and saw someone sitting inside, he froze. 

There was something not quite right about him. He was hazy around the edges, like he wasn’t entirely there, and when he looked up at Din he didn’t seem surprised to see him.

“It’s alright. You can come in.” The man smiled pleasantly, but he didn’t sound like he was expecting an answer. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Din said. He was painfully aware that he wasn’t wearing his helmet.

The man blinked, entirely surprised now. Then he laughed, soft and quiet and full of unexpected joy. 

“I didn’t know you could see me.” he said, his laughter still ringing in his words.

“Why wouldn’t I--” Din stopped, snapped his mouth shut. It took a second for Din to piece it together, but once he did he wondered why he hadn’t realized it sooner. “You’re one of those force ghosts Luke talks about.”

“My name is Obi-Wan.” His smile was back. “You must be strong with the Force if you can see me.”

“I’m not a Jedi.” Din snapped it out, nearly automatic at this point.

“You don’t have to be a Jedi to be connected to the Force.” Obi-Wan said easily. He closed the book he had been reading, standing smoothly from the chair. Now that he was standing Din could see the haze that surrounded him much more clearly. He wasn’t entirely solid, had a pleasant blue tint to his form. Parts of him blinked and phased in and out. “You wouldn’t be able to wield your saber so easily if you were not connected to the Force.”

He nodded to the Darksaber that hung from Din’s waist.

Din had grabbed it as more of an afterthought as he left the room. The weight had been uncomfortable those first few weeks, but now Din felt strange without that heavy weight against his thigh. 

Strange and afraid that someone would take it from him. 

“Yeah, that’s what Luke says.” Din mumbled. 

Obi-Wan hummed. He turned to one of the shelves and gently slid the book back into place. “You care for him a great deal, don’t you?”

Din frowned, swallowed around a lump in his throat. “I do.” 

Obi-Wan stayed silent for a while. He looked at the shelves, ran his fingers along the spines of the books. Din squinted to see the titles, but there were none. Still, Din recognized them. They were journals, worn and fragile, handled with loving hands over years of anger and sorrow. 

They were Duchess Satine’s journals. 

“I loved someone like that once, a very long time ago.” Obi-Wan finally said. “I still love her.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Din had read those journals. He knew who Obi-Wan was, what he meant to Satine. 

Obi-Wan looked back at Din. He was smiling again. “It’s alright. I get to see her sometimes--the Force is kind enough to allow me that.” Then his smile fell, but his face was no less kind. “I didn’t get to tell her that. How much I cared for her.” 

Obi-Wan fell silent again. 

“Don’t let Luke go,” he said. “Not without telling him.” 

Din swallowed, thought of Luke still lying in bed, warm and safe and completely and wholly loved. 

“He knows.” Din said. 

Obi-Wan smiled, nodded once, and when Din blinked he was gone. 

Din stayed frozen for a few moments, and when he could finally move again instead of going further into the library he went back to his and Luke’s bedroom. He wasn’t surprised to see that Grogu had climbed into bed with Luke when he opened the door. He had wormed his way close to the Jedi’s chest, his little head tucked under Luke’s chin. It was a comforting sight, familiar in it’s warmth, and Din took a moment to just look.

Luke stirred awake as Din crawled into bed. 

“Did you have a good walk?” he asked. He lifted an arm to hook around Din’s waist, pulling him closer.

“I did.” Din answered. He brought up his own hand to gently place atop Grogu’s head, stroking one of his ears. “I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know.” Luke smiled, then, “I love you too.” 

Din smiled, kissed Luke softly, and laughed quietly when Luke fell back asleep right after. He brushed Luke’s hair from his face, kissed the top of Grogu’s head. 

“I love you,” Din said it again, just for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever run out of steam and stop writing dinluke? The question remains...unsolved. 
> 
> I had no idea how to end this and i'm very sorry if its a little werid and wonky. this was also not proof read and written in like, two hours.


End file.
